Robert Thorn
'Robert Thorn '''is the hero of the 1976 horror movie, ''The Omen. He was played by the late Gregory Peck. He was Damien Thorn's adoptive dad and the CEO of Thorn Industries. Robert was one of the sons of Reginald Thorn and inherited a lot of money from him. He and his brother Richard Thorn, both went to Davidson Military Academy in Chicago, IL. Robert was an athlete as well and was the quarterback for the academy's rugby team. Then he became the CEO of Thorn Industries and married Kathy, who he knew since they were younger. At the beginning of the events of The Omen, Robert and Kathy are in Rome, Italy, where she has a son in a catholic hospital on June 6. When he gets to the hospital, Father Spiletto says the baby is stillborn and he suggests to Robert that they adopt and find a replacement for the stillborn kid. Unwilling at first but soon worried about Kathy's psychological well being he adopts Damien Thorn and lies to her saying he's their biological son. Later they move to London and Robert becomes US Ambassador to Great Britain and on Damien's 5th birthday their nanny hangs herself, which freaks out both Robert and Kathy. The next day, he runs into a photographer, Keith Jennings, and accidently breaks his camera, Keith tells him he owes him and then Father Brennan sees and talks to Robert and tells him that he saw Damien's birth and his real mom. Robert has the priest removed before he reveals to him who Damien truly is believing it's blackmail. On the same day Damien's new nanny, Mrs. Baylock comes to the Thorn home and the next day he and Kathy take Damien to a wedding, where Damien attacks Kathy because he sees the church and then they go back home. Later Robert and Kathy talk about Damien's health, which is strangely perfect. Then he finds Damien's watchdog outside of his room, which Mrs. Baylock found without asking nor telling Robert and Kathy, and Robert angrily demands that she have it taken away in the morning. The next day he realizes Father Brennan has been following him and later Kathy admits that she's scared of Damien. Then the next day the priest tells Robert to meet with him the next day. He meets with Father Brennan, who says that Damien is the son of The Devil, his wife is pregnant, their unborn child will die, then Kathy will die also, and then when Damien inherits all that is Robert's he'll die. Robert refusing to believe him, tells him that he never wants to see the priest again. Then Robert discovers Kathy is pregnant and that Father Brennan is dead and talks to and sees his wife's psychiatrist, who says that Kathy believes Damien is not their son and that he's evil. Robert refuses to have an abortion and Kathy falls from the 2nd floor of their home because of Damien and Mrs. Baylock, Kathy lives and recovers but loses the unborn baby. That evening, Jennings calls Robert and asks him to come to his place. There Jennings tells Robert that Father Brennan had been following him for a while, on the day Damien was born, a comet turned into a star like the star of Bethelhem, over the continent of Europe, and the time of Damien's birth is the number of the beast 6th hour of the 6th day of the 6th month. Then they go to Rome and find out that the hospital, where Damien was born burned to the ground soon afterward and that the rebuilt hospital is in the Monastery of San Benedetto. Robert and Jennings realize the events the biblical peom says is the son of The Devil and when Damien was born too. A monk at the monastery tells them the meaning of the number of the beast and Father Spiletto writes down that Damien's mom is in Cerveteri. They go there and find the grave of Damien's mom, who was a jackal, and Robert's son was killed so Damien could get adopted by them. Then a cadre of Hellhounds attack Robert and Jennings, who escape before they can destroy them. Robert calls Kathy and tells her to meet him and Jennings but she is murdered by Mrs. Baylock. Then Robert decides he wants to kill Damien and he and Jennings go to Megiddo, where Bugenhagen gives Robert daggers to destroy Damien and that he'll find proof on Damien 666 somewhere on his body. Later Jennings is killed in an accident, where he loses his head, after Robert refuses to kill Damien. Then Robert returns home with the daggars of Megiddo and locks Damien's watchdog in the basement and then Robert discovers that Damien is indeed the son of The Devil, under his hair. Then Mrs. Baylock attacks Robert and attempts to kill him but is killed by him. He then takes Damien to a church with the cops following him and tries to destroy Damien with daggars but is shot and killed by the cops. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Mature Category:Optimists Category:Priests Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Siblings Category:Tragic